


I Can't Control Myself

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Bottom!Tord/Top!Edd for carrionarchangel and anons.Continuation of “I Need Your Carrion.”





	

“Tord, please. Stop.” Edd whimpered out, his vision blurry, his body screamed in pain, and his head pounding. 

“But why? Aren't you having fun with me?” Tord whined, looking down at Edd’s soft cock, and pouting in disappointment. “Aw, you're not. That's okay though, I can try out a new invention on you! Hopefully you're not allergic like Matt was.” He said as he sliced Edd’s body one last time before jumping off the brunette and into his lab. 

Edd cried out from the pain, more blood and cuts covering his body. He pulled on the chains around his wrists and ankles, struggling to break himself free. He was spread eagle on the table, vulnerable to whatever Tord wanted to do with him. The brunette thought about Tom and Matt, more tears trailing down his cheeks as he thought about his dead friends. His attention returned fully back to Tord as the Norwegian strutted in, a knife in one hand and a syringe filled with a red fluid in the other. He grinned at the tied up man. 

“I call this one “Verrückt.”” Tord maniacally said, pushing the needle into Edd’s arm and injecting him with the substance. He watched closely, looking for any signs of an allergic reaction, pleased to see that Edd was handling the substance with ease.

“What. Did you d-do to me?” Edd cried out, his body feeling hot, his heartbeat quickening in his chest. Tord watched gleefully, his invention was working, he unlocked the chains from Edd’s body, freeing him. Edd got up from the table to run, but his legs gave out, falling down onto the cold hard ground. “What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?” He growled towards Tord, his teeth snarling, and his eyes glowing blue.

“Rise.” Tord commanded, snapping his fingers together and gleefully watching Edd. The brunette’s head snapped to the Norwegian, his whole body turning towards him, and pouncing him down to the ground. Tord smiled wickedly as Edd growled at him, drool coming out from his mouth, his hands clawing at Tord’s hoodie. “Kill.” 

Edd screamed like an animal at the command, tearing Tord’s clothes off with his claws, blood oozing out as his nails hit the Norwegian’s skin. Tord hissed in painful pleasure, completely succumbing himself to the monster’s control. Edd flipped Tord onto his stomach, grabbing the Norwegian by the hips,and forcing his cock into him. “Ahhh! Yes, Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm.” Edd’s eyes brighten at the command, fucking Tord more roughly, his hands moving upwards to strangle the Norwegian.  
Grunting and choking filled Tord’s lab, the sound of skin hitting skin followed after. Edd dug his claws into Tord’s throat, forcing him to choke on his own blood. The Norwegian was pleased to know that his experiment was a success as he took his final breaths. Edd paid no attention to his dead master, fucking his dead body until he came, filling the dead man’s hole with his cum. He withdrew himself from Tord; standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. His body was violently shaking, his skin was pale, his nails were long and black, and his eyes were bright blue. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Tord rose from behind him, his eyes glowing yellow as he looked at Edd. Edd manifested himself to be fully clothed as he heard groaning come closer to him, he saw Tom and Matt crawl into the room, their eyes glowing yellow as well. “Too bad you didn’t notice that wasn’t Verruckt you injected me with Tord, this power was almost yours.”


End file.
